What do the following two equations represent? $4x-2y = 4$ $-12x+6y = -1$
Solution: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $4x-2y = 4$ $-2y = -4x+4$ $y = 2x - 2$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-12x+6y = -1$ $6y = 12x-1$ $y = 2x - \dfrac{1}{6}$ The slopes are equal, and the y-intercepts are different, so the lines are parallel.